tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis Committee Constitution
The Crisis Committee Constitution is a binding document containing the rules of the Crisis Committee. It is the responsibility of the Crisis Committee Chair to ensure that they are upheld. The content of the Crisis Committee Constitution can be altered through an amendment within the group's private subforum. Crisis Committee Constitution Content Accurate as of April 2017 Function 1: It is the job of this Crisis Committee to come up with hypothetical events for the TSR Government to act on and react to. This could include anything from natural disasters to terrorist attacks. 2: It would be at the Crisis Committee's discretion to possibly create international scenarios. This could include a full-blown war or even stolen nuclear missiles. 3: Real life events could also be included at the discretion of the Crisis Committee. Writing Crises 1: Each member must write at least one crisis per term by the second month of the parliamentary term in order to build up a stock of crises. These should be posted to the subforum. 2: If there is any strong opposition to a proposed crisis the Chair will decide whether or not it will be submitted. 3: If a member has not written a crisis by the end of the second month they will be recommended for replacement to their party leader; their replacement must come up with a crisis by the end of the month. Membership 1: Each party in the MHoC is permitted one member of the Committee. 2. One of the members in the coalition government is the Minister for the Crisis Committee. This position is for members of the Committee only. There is only to be as many government members as there are parties in the coalition. 3: Members may be appointed or elected by their party. 4: Members must be appointed after a general election and as and when required during terms by their parties but cannot be party leaders. 5: Members are expected to adhere to a convention of Committee secrecy as to protect the validity of future crises. 6: Any objections to a member’s conduct or activity may be submitted to the Chair. 7: Any membership issues will be settled by the Chair or Speaker, in that order of preference. 8: If a member is to be removed the Chair will ask their respective party leaders to remove them. Members are not directly removed or appointed by the Chair but by their party leaders. Chair 1: The Chair’s role is to oversee the smooth running of the Crisis Committee. 2: The Speaker is responsible for overseeing issues of membership. 3: The Chair will be elected afresh at the beginning of each parliamentary term. 4: Members of parties in government, the Speaker and the Deputy Speaker are ineligible to serve as Chair. 5: A vote of no confidence may be proposed against the Chair by any member of the Crisis Committee. Amendments 1: Any member may propose an amendment to the constitution at any point by submitting it to the Speaker, who will oversee the voting process. 2: The amendment will be posted for one day’s pre-discussion before a four-day poll of all members is held. 3: Members will be informed by private message when an amendment is proposed and when voting begins. Internal Elections The election for Crisis Committee Chair will be held after every general election and as and when required during terms. This election should be run by the Speaker. If there is only 1 candidate: A thread is to be opened on the subforum where that candidate shall be provisionally named as the officer. If after 4 days no objections are raised, the candidate is deemed elected. If there are 2 candidates: 1: Candidates shall have 3 days after the announcement of the election to submit a manifesto (of no longer than 100 words and containing no image files) to the returning officer. 2: The election will be open for 4 days and will take place under first-past-the-post. The candidate receiving the most votes is deemed elected. If the election ends in a dead heat, the Speaker shall decide. If there are 3 or more candidates: 1: Candidates shall have 3 days after the announcement of the election to submit a manifesto (of no longer than 100 words and containing at most 1 image file) to the returning officer. 2: The first round of the election will be open for 4 days. A candidate receiving over 50% of the vote is deemed elected. If no candidate receives over 50% of the vote, the last-placed candidate is eliminated. If multiple candidates come joint-last, they are all eliminated. 3: Further rounds of the election will take place, each lasting 3 days, until a candidate receives over 50% of the vote and is deemed elected. If any round ends in an all-way tie for first, the most-experienced candidate (the one who joined the CC the earliest) is deemed elected.